


Stay With Me

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demons, Destiny, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Guardian Angels, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Up, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Felicity is an angel who fell I'm love with a mortal but then lost him when he became a demon because he loved her back. Now she searches for her lost soulmate and he searches for her. He doesn't understand why he wants her but that doesn't stop them from becoming one. Set to the song "True Disaster" by Tove Lo
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. The song belongs to Tove Lo.
> 
> Adult themes present...

**Stay With Me**

Darkness often dances with the light.

Most mortal beings go through their mundane routines without a thought to what might be waiting around some darkened alley. However some seek out what can't be explained. They follow the elusive light until the waiting darkness swallows them whole. 

That's what happened to him…

That's why she now fights with her own twisted heart; because she's the reason he was lost and she too became lost right along with him.

Hiding just above the growing crowd of weary souls stood a woman who would once again tempt herself by daring to dance with the darkness that haunted her heart. The smoke began to gather around her halo of blonde, wavy locks. She leaned against the iron rod. The small scaffolding of the electric lights permitted her to stand on a narrow landing that was meant to be used by electricians. Below her the people were beginning to gather. The lights that hung from the ceiling by black painted ropes began to flicker to the beat of the music from below. The woman smiled sadly. She shouldn't be doing this, she mentally scolded herself. This wasn't fair to him nor to her but the temptation as always proved to be far stronger than her weakened resolve. 

Yes the darkness often danced with the light but, the light was never supposed to light the flame that drew the darkness in. The DJ below her feet began to shout into the thickening crowd. The woman who most called Felicity let herself live in this stolen moment knowing how fate would cause it to end. She swayed to the soft beats of a forgotten Italian ballad. Felicity, like most of her kind, was once a devoted Angel. She protected innocent souls from harm by keeping the darkness within them at bay. She'd protected and guided thousands of souls but it only took the love of one to bring her crumbling to her knees.

His name was Oliver… 

And because of her, he became a demon. 

Felicity felt her heart constrict. Even the mere thought of the word demon caused the warmth of her blood to run ice cold. Demons aren't born like most of the legends claim nor are they angels who fell from grace. No demons are made when a mortal can no longer fight the darkness that resides in every single beating heart. Most of humanity can fight off their darker impulses but, some need guidance and that's where an Angel like Felicity would come in. Felicity would provide guidance and support when her assigned charge needed it most. She would do so from a distance by creating pockets of opportunity for one to change their fate but Oliver was different. His darkness was caused by his love for her…

He was an opportunity meant for someone else that instead found Felicity. The slow tempting music caused her eyes to close as her body swayed. Memories washed over her leather bound skin. Her heavy heart began to ache as she remembered their last encounter nearly three years ago. It was in some underground club just like the one she was currently in. She kept herself hidden above the crowd. Oliver entered the club and began the hunt. He of course found her as he eventually always did. He then seduced her by asking for her consent. They'd kiss, he'd beg her to stay for just one stolen night before they made love. Then she'd quickly dress, before bidding him a tearful goodbye. Then she fled into the night. 

The song began to end. Felicity opened her eyes the second the last note was freed from the speakers just below her feet. She quickly scanned the darkened room. She found several lovers and even a few souls who'd come together if only for the night but, the object of her longing had yet to enter the room. Felicity sighed. What she was doing was pointless by design. Angels were forbidden to love mortals because the consequences often led to the creation of a Demon. Most mortals think that Demons are the enemy but they aren't. They're the guardians of the lost, the forgotten and the truly evil. They keep the worst of humanity at bay by taking their actions, and emotional sins into their souls. They protect the innocent but to do so they're forced to live in eternal torment. Felicity warned Oliver of the consequences of their union but Oliver claimed he was different. He claimed he could conquer his darkness before her light destroyed his soul but he was wrong. He lost himself days after they first made love and openly admitted how they truly felt. 

Felicity felt a stray tear slipping down along her pale cheek. She let the soft token of her sadness fall down her jaw until she felt the trail end at the juncture of her throat. After that Oliver became a Demon. His memory of his life and of her were lost to the worst aspects of the human condition. Felicity herself nearly fell from grace just to end her endless guilt but then she found him…

She found him and eventually he found her and of course the rest became their tortured history. Felicity often wondered why she didn't just stop trying to find him. He was never going to understand why he was so driven to find her, to kiss her, to touch her and, to eventually make love to her. He was never going to remember what they had and yet he always asked why she left. Felicity always gave him the same answer. Her sorrow filled, "Say my name…" always stung the back of her throat as the words left her mouth. She never stayed long after that. Felicity always ran away before she felt her tears were about to fall. 

That's how it always ended but Felicity didn't care anymore. Somewhere in the middle of all the pain and lost hopes she decided one night with him was better than an eternity without him. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of an excited crowd. Felicity let her eyes wander about the room as the next song began to play. The familiar tune began to fill the room. Felicity let the beat engulf her completely as the words began to drift through her soul like a lost friend finally coming home..

**_Pretty boys, they didn't teach me teach me things I didn't know_ **

**_They don't have the thing that I need_ **

**_But they don't know they don't_ **

As the lyrics began to fill the room Felicity began to feel something lost, something almost forbidden beginning to stir slightly within her chest. She let her body sway gently to the beat as she revelled in the forgotten memories those words had begun to touch. Her hair gently brushed against her bare shoulders as she let herself become consumed by the moment. Usually her attire was white gowns that hid her slender frame but tonight she'd opted for attire that would allow her to blend in. The black leather pants stuck to her body like a perfectly fitted glove. Her black corset held her in with tightly pulled laces that left nothing to the imagination since she'd opted for the style that didn't include straps.Another reason to remain hidden was to hide the scars that ran along both her shoulder blades. The scars were from the wings that only appeared when she felt scared or threatened or was preparing for flight. 

One thing that didn't help her blend in was her lack of shoes but Felicity didn't intend to leave her perch so she figured it didn't matter. Felicity also assumed that applying make up was pointless since she didn't intend to be seen by anyone. Her icy blue eyes flickered about the room still hoping that tonight she'd see him. Her oval shaped face remained hidden by the shadows that surrounded her as she continued her search for the only man who'd ever made her feel alive. Another set of words began to vibrate along the walls of the club. Felicity felt something strange beginning to bloom within her lower belly. 

**_You got that old thing about ya and I can't hide my feels_ **

**_Pretty girls, they always die out, they need another sex appeal_ **

Felicity was about to give up her search and leave when her eyes found a striking figure moving almost silently within the crowd. Her heart stopped for just a split second when she realized she found him. 

She found Oliver…

His narrowed eyes hid the endless ocean within his pupil's as he searched the crowd for his unknowing prey. Felicity's knuckles blanched as her grip on the bar increased. Oliver's 6'1 height made him impossible to miss once you'd spotted a face that could render even one without sight breathless. His full lips were stern. The thick leather coat hid the corded muscles of his upper arms but his chest was bare…

Felicity's blood hummed with desire. His bare chest revealed the perfectly sculpted lines of each perfectly defined abdominal muscle that seemed to ripple each time he moved. Felicity felt her lower stomach beginning to burn as the next verse of the song began to play…

**_I said come on, give zero fucks about it_ **

**_Come on, I know I'm gonna get hurt_ **

**_Come on, give zero fucks about it_ **

**_Come on_ **

As the beat grew stronger so did Felicity's grip along the metal rail. Oliver kept moving through the crowd with the slightest smile playing along his lips. He appeared to have a secret that left him feeling powerful if not slightly amused. His black denim pants fit him perfectly and caused Felicity to feel wanton as she kept her gaze focused on his swift movements. The dim lighting made it hard to see but Felicity could almost feel his skin rubbing against her chest as the song's lyrics began to perfectly describe her state of mind. The words seemed to push her racing heart into a state of unbridled passion as her eyes followed the predator like he was in fact the prey…

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_ **

**_You can be what I want, my true disaster_ **

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_ **

**_You can be what I want, my true disaster_ **

He stopped by a throng of people near the center of the room. Felicity's fingers felt numb so she adjusted her grip along the railing. His hooded eyes seemed almost feral as he continued to quietly scan the room. Felicity pulled at her bottom lip. The warmth that had begun as a lowly burning ember was beginning to blaze into an uncontrollable fire as the lights began to dance along the scarred skin of his stomach. Felicity could almost taste the salt of his skin as she watched his torso move with each breath he took. The fire within her body began to grow the second she imagined tracing the contours of his lower stomach with her tempted tongue. It was then as the next verse of the song began to pulsate against her skin that she realized she was already aroused and he hadn't even touched her…

**_Pretty girls, they like it fancy, but you don't keep it clean_ **

**_We get dirty and we go hard, some things we don't mean_ **

**_Tell me, no one's gonna get ya, I'm just straight up mad_ **

**_I fool in love roll up beside me, and you're just as bad_ **

Oliver's movements through the crowd continued. He seemed focused like he was in search of someone and she knew that someone was her. His stoic face seemed to falter as his inner desperation began to creep past the mask he often displayed. Felicity couldn't help the pang she felt stabbing her heart when his frozen eyes flickered nervously through the room. He wasn't just looking for someone to share a dance with. He was looking for the person he craved to the point of insanity; he didn't just want her body he wanted her soul. 

**_I said come on, give zero fucks about it_ **

**_Come on, I know I'm gonna get hurt_ **

**_Come on, give zero fucks about it_ **

**_Come on_ **

The words pushed her to observe the people that surrounded Oliver. Their bodies like her own were swaying to the beat of the song. The leather they wore crackled with each frenzied movement they made. She saw their lips touching in gentle rhythms before the more carnal longing began to overrule common sense. Their palms explored the parts of the body that the lips weren't touching as they slowly began to meld into a single form. She was entranced but as always her gaze would always veer back towards Oliver as he finally found the center of the room. She smiled despite the situation as Oliver began his normal routine. It was always the same. Once he'd found the center of the room he began his final search. His blue eyes scanned from the ceiling to the floor as he slowly turned in a perfect circle. He'd only search until the end of the song. If he hadn't found her he'd leave but, if he did he'd pursue her until his lips were against hers. 

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_ **

**_You can be just what I want, my true disaster_ **

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_ **

**_You can be what I want, my true disaster_ **

He was halfway through his circle. Felicity felt her heart pounding as the song began to pierce her broken heart. 

**_Keep playing em like_ **

**_Keep playing em like_ **

The electricity in the room began to build as her knees began to shake...

**_Yeah keep playing em like_ **

**_Keeping playing em like_ **

**_Yeah keep playing em like_ **

As the energy in the room began to shift Oliver's eyes began to slowly narrow. Her fingers tightened along the rail. Her entire body began to teem, her soul danced and, her pulse raced as her palms began to sweat. She kept herself anchored to the floor when something forbidden began racing through her veins. Oliver's circle came to a pause. The song's bridge became a chant that everyone seemed to be singing; except they all seemed to be singing to her…

**_I'm gonna get hurt_ **

**_I'm gonna get hurt_ **

**_Ah come on_ **

The endless voices began to fade along with the entire room. Oliver's narrowed eyes began to widen just as the room began to lightly glow…

Felicity's entire body nearly burst into flames the second Oliver's eyes found hers…

Contact… and just like that his search was over. His search ended with her…

Felicity's mouth went dry. Her eyes widened as Oliver beckoned to her with his right index finger. She mouthed, "No…" but he mouthed, "Yes…" The chorus once again echoed what Felicity felt pulsating through her heart...

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_ **

**_You could be what I want, my true disaster_ **

**_Keep playing my heartstrings faster and faster_ **

**_You could be what I want, my true disaster_ **

Felicity felt the beat of the words echoing through her heart as she yearned to touch the skin that would leave her forever marked. Felicity felt a sudden gust coming up from behind her. Her skin became damp, the building electricity filled the room below. The light's once soft glow grew brighter until the light within caused the glass bulbs to explode showering the crowd below with flashes of fractured light. The last beats of the song filtered through the room before the last of the buildings power finally gave out…

**_Keep playing em like_ **

**_Keep playing em like_ **

**_You keep, you keep, you keep playing em like_ **

**_Yeah you keep playing em like_ **

**_Keep playing em like_ **

**_Yeah you keep playing em like_ **

The crowd began to disperse. Their shoes crunched along the broken glass. The vibrations of their voices echoed against the walls and against the only two souls who were left unphased by the loss of light and sound. The man behind her didn't say a word. He just brushed his chest against her back as he trailed his fingers up and down the length of her exposed shoulders. Felicity felt a shiver racing down her spine the second his dark, deadly and, yet alluring voice crept through her heart like he was the last bit of dying, flickering light. 

"You said no to me…" 

Oliver trailed the backs of his fingers of his right hand along the line of her jaw. Felicity shivered uncontrollably as she once again let her body bend to his will. She felt herself slowly leaning back towards his chest. She kept her fingers clenched around the narrow bar as the back of her head fell against his collarbone. Oliver's touch ventured down the column of her throat. Felicity let her head roll off to the side as Oliver's touch ventured down past the juncture of her throat and towards her heaving chest. Sweat began to prickle the skin of her sternum along the line of her exposed clevage. His words rolled over her like a wave as it leaves the open ocean to crash against the shore. 

"Are you going to say no to me now?" He asked with a voice that was smoother than a finely aged whiskey. 

Felicity felt her grip along the bar in front of her increasing. Oliver's index finger dipped down along the line of her exposed upper breast. Her chest ached when she felt the pad of his index finger slowly exploring the dampened curve of her left breast. His left hand was still drifting along her shoulders. Felicity felt his touch still when his lips ghosted along the shell of her ear when he whispered, "Do I have a yes or a no Felicity?" 

Felicity's knees buckled. Her back arched in response to his question. His left hand drifted towards her left cheek. She felt her chest heave once the skin of his calloused palm was softly touching her delicate skin. Felicity felt her body tremble when he slowly kissed his way down the line of her jaw. His left hand cupped her cheek as he slowly guided her lips to his mouth. Her heart thumped against her chest rapidly. He dragged the fingers of his right hand back up along the skin of her exposed chest until she felt his touch ghosting against her shoulder. He then brushed the backs of his fingers down the slope of her upper arm until his palm was anchored to her elbow. His lips now we're hovering over her parted mouth. He whispered against her pink lips, "Yes or No Felicity?" 

She felt herself exhaling a soft, "Yes…" before her eyes closed and his lips crashed roughly against hers. She arched her neck and finally released the bar as his hold on her shifted down towards her hip. Felicity brought one hand up to caress his face while the other rested against her stomach. Oliver's tongue lightly grazed hers before he deepened the kiss and tugged her snuggly against his chest. She felt the hand he had on her hip moving towards the hand she had over her stomach. His left hand drifted down to lightly caress her throat as Felicity's soft moans were lost to another deepened kiss. Oliver's soft lips moved almost rhythmically against her mouth as he continued to kiss her deeply as the darkened room kept them concealed from view. Felicity adjusted her body along his chest causing their lips to slightly part. She kissed him again quickly with urgency as he laced his fingers with the hand she had over her stomach. 

Felicity mumbled against his mouth incoherently. Oliver's mouth stilled along her parted lips as he murmured, "What was that?" 

Felicity sighed. The spell of desire and lust was broken but their physical connection wasn't. Felicity shifted within his arms. He moved his left hand to the nape of her neck. His right hand fell to her lower back as she dragged her fingers slowly up the length of his bare abdomen until she had her palms splayed against his upper chest. 

He gazed down into her sad eyes as she gazed up at his own reflective gaze. He pulled her closer as his fingers softly grazed against the nape of her neck. "Don't say it…" he begged as they began their rountine.

"I have to go Oliver, they know that we're together because of the power outage that we caused," she mumbled. 

"Stay…" he smiled with his seductive tone. "Stay with me for just a few more hours…" he begged. 

Felicity felt her chin dropping to her chest. Oliver pressed his forehead to the crown of her head as she leaned forward. "This is going to end badly," she sighed mostly to herself. 

"Just stay with me…" Oliver mumbled into her hair. 

Felicity moved her palms along his pectoral muscles until she felt the edges of the soft leather. She started to push the garment off his shoulders. Oliver let her pull the jacket down to his elbows before he shrugged it off the rest of the way. Felicity leaned her forehead into the juncture of his throat. Oliver slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of her leather pants. Felicity shivered as his fingers moved towards the button. "Before we forget how to speak what's with the leather jacket and no shirt ensemble?" she asked as Oliver slowly pulled down the zipper of her pants. 

"It's easier to tempt you if I'm already half naked…" he teased her gently. 

Felicity felt something stirring within her but, it wasn't sexual, it was something familiar from the past that they used to share. She was about to question his response but stopped when she realized she'd be destroying their few stolen hours. She knew he didn't remember her beyond these fleeting encounters and, hoping that he one day might, would simply cause her heart to break a few hours sooner than it had to. She shrugged off the stray thoughts and instead kissed his throat as he slowly brought his fingers up to the straps of her corset. 

Whatever they might be one thing was always the same. The way she loved him would never change. 

Oliver skillfully undid the laces of her top while she undid his pants. As they undressed the other they began to kiss. It started off slowly as they each removed the few garments they had left. Then one thing led to another until nothing could come between them as he pulled her to his chest. Her bare chest brushed against his scarred skin as she walked them backwards onto a small landing. After that things always progressed quickly. Oliver lifted her up until he felt she was secured against his chest. He then lowered himself to the ground while Felicity parted her thighs and let him bury himself inside her wanton body. 

The first time was always fast, quick and rough. Felicity pushed herself up and down his shaft roughly until she could feel every inch of him bursting to life against her slick inner walls. She always collapsed against his chest panting for air as he rolled her onto her back. He then began moving slowly within her. His lips claimed her aching breasts as he slowly pushed himself in and out of her aroused core. Felicity dug at his back with her bare nails as he sucked at her nipples until they were firm, erect points. 

His lips then moved to her neck as he gradually increased his pace. Felicity met him thrust for thrust as his lips traveled up her jaw and towards her mouth. Once she felt his tongue against her own she knew they were nearly one. She deepened the kiss as his thrusts grew faster. She ran her fingers along his arched spine as their bodies began to collide. Felicity felt him everywhere from her toes to her heart as they once again became one. His heart pounded against her chest as he brought her chest forward. He leaned back onto his haunches as she shifted above him. Her body began to quake as he pulsated within her. Felicity brought her fingers towards his face. His eyes sparkled as she slowly moved her hips up and down the length of his shaft. His lips parted as his eyes slowly closed. 

Felicity brought his lips to hers once she cupped his cheeks within her small hands. Oliver pushed her grinding hips against him slowly as their lips touched. Felicity nearly screamed when her entire body began to glow. His harsh breaths could be felt at the back of her throat as their tongues danced. Felicity ground down against him one more time before they both broke into a thousand pieces of endless light. They're lips parted briefly as they both gasped. Felicity felt the tips of her wings beginning to crest along her shoulder blades. Oliver rubbed the tips of his fingers along the puckered skin. Felicity rubbed her thumbs along his swollen lips. His eyes blazed as her body reacted to his need for more. 

She felt him stirring within her once more. She felt her body beginning to grant him the access he desired. She felt their bodies beginning to move in a well practiced dance as their lips began to once again connect. Felicity could almost taste the sweat from his brow along his lips when she whispered, "I'm so in love with you…" against his smiling lips. 

If he responded she didn't know but the nagging feeling in her heart began to once again push itself out of the shadows and back into their shared light. 

* * *

Felicity awoke with a sharp jolt. The darkness of the building remained. Oliver's forearm was resting firmly along her stomach and she was covered in nothing but his leather jacket. She noted that he appeared to naked beside her with his face resting against her chest. 

Felicity sighed softly as she brushed the backs of her fingers down the side of his sleeping face. "I'm always going to love you," she whispered. "I just wish you could remember why you're so drawn to me," she admitted before she kissed his brow and carefully slipped out of his light hold. She quickly retrieved her discarded clothes and quickly put them back on. 

As she began to fasten the laces of her corset back into place she heard Oliver beginning to stir. It never failed she mused silently as she quickened her pace. 

"You know I think it's odd that you're always running away from the person you claim to be in love with…" he scolded from his position on the floor. 

Felicity rolled her eyes in an attempt to keep her shaky emotions in check. "Well it's actually quite simple," Felicity breathed. "I do love you and that's why I always run away," she declared as she finished lacing up her corset. 

By then Oliver had already retrieved his discarded pants. He was pushing the button into place as he grumbled, "If you loved me you wouldn't run away…" 

Felicity wanted to shout back that he didn't understand but something stopped her. Felicity cast her eyes towards his sullen face. She knew she was hurting him but she knew it would hurt more if she stayed. "Angels and Demons can't be together Oliver. It's forbidden for a reason and frankly the fact that they allow us to "find" each other every few years is a kindness that I certainly don't deserve. So please just let me go before I have to break my heart more than I already have," she begged as the tingling along her back began to grow. 

Oliver glanced at her before his eyes fell to the floor. He knew what came next and he knew exactly why she did it. He could follow her on foot but, he hadn't yet found a way to fly… 

Felicity's wings began to slowly unravel against her back. Her skin began to lightly glow as an aura of pure light flooded the room and surrounded the two people still standing within. Felicity felt the tears beginning to fall without warning along her cheeks. Usually she was gone before her heart began to break but something about this encounter was different and she still was left bewildered as to why. With her wings nearly unfurrowed she cast her eyes to the sky before he whispered his defeated goodbye. "Why do you always leave me Felicity?" 

Hearing his haunted words caused her heart to ache. Felicity felt the tips of her toes beginning to leave the hard ground. Oliver's eyes remained glued to the floor as her white wings pushed at the air surrounding her body. Her wings created a tornado like wind as the ceiling above her began to crack. She lowered her eyes to the ground. Her heart plummeted when she didn't see his defeated brow…

She let out a haunting cry as the ceiling crumbled into piles of ash. Her wings drew her body up towards the star lit sky quickly as her cries filled the night sky. Once she could no longer see the ground beneath her she let her heart shatter. He'd finally done what she'd been pushing him to do since the first day they met. He finally left her before she could leave him. She realized now just how much pain she must have caused him and immediately wished she could've taken it all back. 

She felt her wings curling around her like a blanket as she replayed the night's events. The light from the wanning moon lit her tear stained face. She let the night's events wash over like a flooding rain until she was ready to commit each detail to memory. Felicity to Oliver might have seemed heartless but that was far from true. She wanted to stay with him, to be with him but her guilt over what she'd caused him to become always won out in the end. Some might wonder then why seek him out? The only answer she had was love. She figured a few stolen nights was better than never being together again. After tonight Felicity feared she might have been wrong. Feeling ready to say goodbye Felicity went through every detail until she reached the moment just before they kissed… 

The strange feeling from before began creeping through her soul like thunder right before the lightning strikes the ground. She was remembering the way his voice sounded when she realized…

He'd said Felicity… and just like that the strange feeling became her realized reality. He'd used her name...

Her wings sprawled outward towards the sky as her heart raced. "But I've never given him my name…" she whispered. "I never wanted to…" that thought died on her lips. She'd never told him her name because at the start it didn't matter. He was simply seeking out someone he desired. It wasn't until later that his feelings began to factor into the equation. By then Felicity had already established the rules and she now wondered if Oliver had been testing her all along when she mumbled, "And yet he used it not once but…" 

"Three times…and no I wasn't testing you. I love you more than that." 

Felicity nearly fell from the sky when she heard Oliver's voice coming from behind her back. 

"I said your damn name Felicity and yet you still tried to leave me…" he asserted sadly. 

She used her wings to shift her body towards the sound of his voice. What she saw when she finally saw him was breathtaking…

Oliver… her Oliver had wings…

Unlike her his wings were grey if not almost black with white tips along the edges. His chest was still bare and his expression was soft and surprisingly forgiving. Felicity's mouth parted slightly. 

"I… I don't know what to say…" she admitted quietly as the both hovered just above the clouds.

Oliver's brow furrowed then softened as he realized what she was going through. "You could say you were wrong to leave me but given what I became I can't say I don't understand," he mused just as quietly. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around her torso. "That's kind but, it's not like I didn't sleep with you a few years after that awful day. I knew what you were Oliver and that wasn't enough to stop me from being with you if only for a few stolen hours." 

Oliver mumbled back slowly, "It's not like I didn't pursue you…" 

Felicity smiled but kept her guard up. "True but I also wanted to be pursued…" she admitted just as slowly. "So are you going to tell me how this happened or should I just accept that now I'm allowed to be with you?" 

Oliver sighed and chose to give her a shortened answer. "It's a long story but to sum it up I love you Felicity. You're light didn't destroy me it saved me and the reason they let us find each other is because we were always supposed to. You were meant for me like I was meant for you. So yes I became a Demon because I thought I'd lost you but then I slowly started to become an Angel each time that I found you..." 

Felicity blinked away a few stray tears as her voice cracked when she whispered, "So you know who I am? You remember how we met and the entire sorted story?" 

Oliver's wings brought him towards her until their lips could almost touch. "Yes I remember you and I love you," he murmured softly. "I love you so please for once Felicity just stay with me…" he added as their lips began to touch. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled against his lips. He returned the gesture. "So what you're saying is we're the same now you and I?" she asked as Oliver's lips began to collide with her own. 

"Felicity?" He breathed quickly before they both became lost in the moment. 

"No Oliver I won't leave you this time. I never should have to begin with…" she whispered just before he said…

"And the answer is yes. You and I are finally the same…" 

With that she decided to show him how she felt instead of simply saying the words. 

With that one story came to an end while another one was finally allowed to begin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
